Doctor Nefarious Tropy
Doctor Nefarious Tropy (or N. Tropy for short) is the self-proclaimed master of time and quantum warp technology. He is an acquaintance of Uka Uka, called upon the latter to help take over the world in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It is commonly stated that he can be seen causing time paradoxes for laughs. He is shown to be a good friends with N. Trance. History Naughty Dog era Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped "So you mad Bandicoot is going to back off, huh? Just to continue to get up crystals and see what i do." Doctor Nefarious Tropy is introduced by Uka Uka in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped as the creator of the Time-Twisting Machine, a device that will aid Neo Cortex in his quest to gather the Crystals in their original places in time. He later acts as the third boss of the game, battling Crash with his gigantic tuning fork. After defeating him, you earn the death tornado. After the time twister machine is destroyed by Crash, N. Tropy, Cortex, and Uka Uka are trapped in a time prison and are turned into infants. Crash Team Racing N. Tropy in Crash Team Racing, appear as unlockable character by beating all records in time trial mode or via cheating. Traveller's Tales era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex N. Tropy has a minor appearance in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, in which he is an attendee of Uka Uka's convention and an occasional enemy in the game, attempting to hinder Crash's progress by shooting at him with his turning fork. Crash Twinsanity Tropy gets mad at Cortex and decides to start his own alliance.Tropy appears again in Crash Twinsanity, where he works with Doctor Nitrus Brio in order to learn the whereabouts of the treasure of the Evil Twins. When interrogating Crash proves fruitless, the duo attack him, sending him back to Cortex's Iceberg Lab. They eventually reach the treasure trove of the Evil Twins, but are chased out by Spyro the Dragon. If you lose of his boss battle, he going dance. He shake his hand around. Spin-offs Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Tropy is the main antagonist of Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, in which he teams up with N. Trance and kidnaps Crunch, Coco and Fake Crash and hypnotizes them into working for him. He is later defeated by Crash and is forced to take a group picture with the Bandicoots. Crash Nitro Kart Tropy is an unlockable character in Crash Nitro Kart, where he races under Neo Cortex's team. His face is shaped like an hourglass here. To unlock him, defeat all of his ghosts in Time Trial mode. "Time for action!" Crash Boom Bang! N. Tropy has a cameo appearance in Crash Boom Bang! in the "Silhouette Quiz" minigame. The epliouge, of CTR, which most likely happened after all this, states that he began tinkering with his time machine again and he was last seen entering a time portal. Characteristics Personality Nefarious Tropy is, needless to say, a nefarious and smug character as opposed to the bad temper of Doctor Cortex, with a smooth British accent to match. He appears to be the smartest out of all the doctors, but tends to get frustrated when he repeatedly misses his target, and as a result tires easily. This usually works to Crash's advantage and results in Tropy's many defeats to the hands of the bandicoot. Outward appearance N. Tropy's appearance reflects an unhealthy obsession with time. Frequent travel through the cold and hostile vacuum of space and time has caused his skin to become light-blue and extremely cold. He has long eyebrows and two equally long and skinny beards, giving him a vaguely Asian appearance. He wears a golden-brown, smog-producing, piston-driven time machine, which appears to obscure his lab coat. He wears a tall hat with a small silver fork (similar to the one he carries) on top and a small clock on the front. Lastly, his legs are long and skinny. His clothing has changed over the years, now seen as gold armor covering most of his body, except his waist and his right arm. His left arm now has a huge metal glove with a clock on it. Origin The creators of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped have stated that because the plot of Warped involved time travel, a time traveling boss was called for. This led to Nefarious Tropy's initial creation. Tropy's shortened name is a pun on the term "Entropy", a measurement of chaos, randomness, and disorder. Likes Dr. Nefarious Tropy likes chaos and disoreder he also enjoys scrambling time paradoxes just for fun. Dislikes Crash Bandicoot, being on his time, (Crash's Friends), Aku Aku Errors and glitches about his boss fight in Warped When defeated, N. Tropy has a quote to say just like his villainous fellows N. Gin and Dingodile do, but if the player stands too close to Tropy after having finished him off, Crash will be instantly warped to the Warp Room. Instead, if the player uses a slide, a then-powered-up double jump and finally a Tornado Spin in order to glide towards the other main platform, he will hear N. Tropy saying "My time is up. But yours soon will be too!". Portrayals Tropy is voiced by Michael Ensign in all his speaking appearances excluding Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, in which he is voiced by Corey Burton (who also voiced Doctor N. Gin in the same game). In the French version of the series, Tropy is voiced by Éric Métayer in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and by Bernard Alane in Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Twinsanity. He is voiced by Masaru Ikeda in the Japanese versions of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Team Racing and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and by Haruo Satō in the Japanese versions of Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Twinsanity. Icons Tropyiconctr.png|Crash Team Racing ﻿ Trivia *Although N. Tropy does not appear in Crash Bash, some music elements of his and N. Gin's boss theme from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped is remixed for some minigames, most notably in "Pogo-a-Gogo". *In Crash Team Racing, N. Tropy is one of two characters who is never playable in Adventure mode (and plays no part in the storyline) to be seen in the credits and epilogue. The other is Penta Penguin, who is unlockable via cheat code. *N. Tropy has no official home track in CTR, though either Sewer Speedway or Mystery Caves are considered his unofficial track. *He is not to be confused with Ratchet & Clank antagonist Doctor Nefarious. *In the Citadel City Map in CTR If you look hard in the coloured windows of 5 of the villains you can see N. Tropy in the yellow window *The clothes that Mileina wore in "Moblie Suit Gundame 00" bare resemblance in N. Tropy's Warped design. *After beating his Ghost in CTR, N. Tropy will say something different depending on the track. *If you look hard on the N. Tropy Ghost in CTR, you can see a black background on the silver spanner thing on top of his hat. *Nefarious in Latin means "crazy villain" *Nefarious has a resemblence to Jafar from Disney's Aladdin. *When you fight him in Twinsanity you can actually hear a clock ticking. *You can hear his theme in Warped here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdO8jObarxI *If Crash loses to him In his fight In Twinsanity he will do an Air Guitar. *Even though N.Tropy dosen't appear in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D one of the cups is named after him. *His name is a pun on "entropy." *For whatever reason in "The Wrath of Cortex" Dr.Neo Cortex calls him N.Gin. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Team Cortex Category:Final Bosses Category:Crash Twinsanity